


It wasn’t in the contract

by Isen33



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars : The rise of Skywalker
Genre: F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is alone, Reylo - Freeform, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isen33/pseuds/Isen33
Summary: Rey cherche désespérément à retrouver un esprit un peu trop farouche pour la laisser faire.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	It wasn’t in the contract

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS - post The Rise of Skywalker - WARNINGS
> 
> Bonjour à tous ! Voici un petit OS Reylo pour bien commencer l’année.
> 
> J’espère qu’il vous plaira malgré le fait qu’il soit assez court...  
> Bonne lecture !!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Où es-tu bon sang ?! Allez... Réponds-moi ! Je sais très bien que tu peux m’entendre. Pas à moi ! Pas après tout ça !_

“_C’était pas dans le contrat ça !”

Soudainement, les pierres retombèrent autour de Rey. Les mains encore palpitantes et le visage brillant, elle descendit jusqu’au sol où elle se posa paisiblement, non sans une acrobatie pour impressionner les arbres azimuts. C’était la troisième fois qu’elle répétait ce manège incessant. Mais cela était indépendant de sa volonté. Tout semblait l’attirer dans cette quête sans réel but. Serait-il un jour possible de l’atteindre ? Était-il simplement possible de confronter l’invisible ? Elle n’était pas la plus ignorante sur ce sujet, ayant communiqué à bien trop de reprises avec des esprits pour que cela soit anodin. Cependant, il lui semblait impossible de rentrer en contact avec celui-ci. Trop indomptable et incapable de rester dans le moule qui l’entourerait en tant que simple esprit jedi. À moins qu’il ne fusse tout bonnement impossible qu’ils se retrouvent à nouveau. Parfois, les codes tendent à être bouleversés. Pour seulement quelques exceptions sans doute.  
La jeune femme se dirigea vers un lac où se déversait une eau limpide qu’il absorbait goulument. Elle songea à se laisser bercer lascivement par le doux son des gouttes et quelques ébruitements volatiles au loin... mais son esprit ne le voulait pas. Obnubilé par cet impossible. Elle décida cependant de ne pas céder sous le poids de ses pensées.

_Pas cette fois..._

Et lentement, non sans lancer quelques regards aux bois trop espiègles, elle pénétra les eaux tiédies par les rayons d’un astre. Ses yeux mirent peu de temps avant de disparaître sous des paupières de contentement et plénitude. Soudainement, tout sembla immobile autour de son corps. Les ruissellements parurent lointains, tels un bruit sourd dont nous n’aurions plus que faire par habitude. Elle se laissa bercer par la nature paisible. Ses tourments laissés en pâture bien que toujours prêts à bondir si la moindre faiblesse venait à se faire percevoir.  
Elle émergea de son havre alors que la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Simplement vêtue, elle quitta les lieux, la force criant de la laisser l’entendre. Rey se résolut alors à lui laisser une brèche. Une faille lui permettant de s’immiscer en son être. Elle fut soudainement prise d’une transe lancinante lui remémorant les pires sévices qu’elle ait eu à confronter. La nature perdit alors ses couleurs, silencieuse sans être absorbée par l’épuisement. Le monde s’effaçait autour de son corps tandis qu’un nouveau l’imprégnait. La force voulait plus. Voulait lui montrer ce qu’elle se refusait involontairement. Il lui était impossible de croire que cette éventualité puisse être réalisable.  
Tout semblait plus fort que son esprit et, inéluctablement, elle céda. Elle se sentit transpercer par cette puissance qui menaçait sa vertu puis un simple écran noir l’entoura. Au loin, un faible scintillement bleuté venait troublé l’obscurité. Se dissimulant à chaque tentative de le contempler, il semblait désireux de tourmenter la jeune femme. Après des secondes d’acharnement, l’étincelle finit par s’éteindre, laissant place à des échos venant des entrailles de cet espace sans fond. Ils s’intensifiaient sans crier gare et sonnaient comme bien réels aux tympans de Rey. Ils se turent finalement, la laissant étourdie et confuse. Prête à revenir à la réalité, ne trouvant rien sur lequel s’appuyer pour croire. Elle ferma alors les yeux mais sa respiration se suspendit. Un soufflement semblant invulnérable vint alors raviver un rictus aux coins de ses lèvres :

_”Qui a dit que nous avions un contrat ?”_

Isen33, 2020 581 mots


End file.
